Sunset
by Tornado
Summary: Antes que todo... musica. Eso es lo primero que recuerdo... la agradable tonada que oia todos los dias en las tierras cercanas a mi ciudad natal...


**Sunset**

Antes que todo... música. Eso es lo primero que recuerdo... la agradable tonada que oía todos los días en las tierras cercanas a mi ciudad natal. Los sonidos de ese bosque que adoraba visitar por largas horas mientras que dejaba flotar mi mente al mirar las nubes vagando allá arriba, completamente libres, sujetas sólo a la voluntad de su padre, el viento... en ese profundo y antiguo bosque es que comenzó mi cantar.

No recuerdo ya hace cuanto tiempo abandoné mi hogar... tampoco es que tenga demasiado apresuramiento en recordar cosas que no deseo traer a mi memoria... simplemente creo que acabo de darme cuenta que, cuando abandoné mi tierra, cuando me desarraigué de mi herencia, muy en el fondo, y a pesar de lo que constantemente me repetía acerca de ideales de libertad e indepedencia, sí tenía un propósito oculto en el fondo de mi alma... algo que gritaba en lo más obscuro y recóndito de mi corazón y que ansiaba rasgar aquel manto de monotonía que amenazaba con envolverme y apagar mi razón, mi deseo de existir.

...¿Mi nombre?... pues nunca tuve un nombre propio, pero mis conocidos me nombraron en honor al anochecer; hora en que normalmente iniciaba mi presentación en la constante fiesta de mi pueblo... me llamaron Sunset

Comodo... tierra fértil y hermosa... pueblo alegre, fuerte y orgulloso de su amor a la vida... playas idílicas, hermosas mujeres, buen beber y mejor cantar y bailar... ciudad de eterno festejo y placeres sin fin... solares añorados por mi alma, pero abandonados en pro de un ideal vago y un tanto carente de sentido... sentía, estaba seguro de que el mundo no era sólo fiesta, alegría y diversión... habría de averiguar con extrema y desgarradora prontitud que estaba en lo cierto.

... Muchos me han dicho que debo estar loco por haber abandonado semejante paraíso... más aún, cuando saben que hice esto por mi propia voluntad...

... Quizás tienen razón...

... O quizás soy el único que ha visto algo más allá de lo que tienen frente a sus narices.

Salí de mi tierra con un único objetivo: saber si mi impresión acerca de un mundo fuera de una monótona felicidad era real o sólo una fantasía quimérica. Soñaba con batallas heroicas y gestas legendarias de las que formar parte. Me imaginaba luchando codo a codo con mis compañeros en pos de un ideal tan vago y satisfactorio como es la felicidad, tanto común como propia. Ambicionaba reconquistar para nuestro pueblo territorios perdidos eras atrás... quería, ante todo, estar donde se me necesitase para, con mi pobre fuerza, ayudar a construir un mundo y sentirme parte de él... en el fondo, creo que buscaba replicar, aunque fuese rústicamente, los felices recuerdos de mi hogar a lo largo y ancho del mundo...

... Y entonces, la realidad me golpeó, con todas sus fuerzas... me golpeó con saña y sin piedad...

Salí a buscar compañeros de gesta... amigos de causa... personas con la voluntad de volverse héroes de leyenda... No pude hallarlos...

Caminé por cada rincón de Rune Midgar buscando a los nobles Caballeros y Paladines, a los fuertes Herreros y Campeones, a los poderosos Altos Magos y Profesores, a los piadosos Altos Sacerdotes, a los inteligentes Creadores y a los intrépidos Snipers... y no hallé a ninguno de ellos... únicamente pude hallar a quienes no se fijaban a quién o qué aniquilaban, con tal de aumentar sus habilidades... no importando si se trataba de amigos o enemigos... simplemente se solazaban en la visión de la sangre en sus manos, no importando que a su lado yaciesen los cuerpos moribundos de la gente que se suponía debían proteger... y cuando ya no había nadie quien mereciese de su estúpidamente llamada fuerza, los vi volver sus armas unos contra otros, hermanos contra hermanos, sangre contra sangre... todo por un título tan estúpido y vago como es el ser llamado el mejor.

Conocí lugares apartados cualquier mano que pudiese ayudarles... lugares invadidos por bestias indómitas; sitios que jamás han recibido la visita de humano alguno dispuesto a verter su sangre en aquel suelo con tal de con ella lavar la mancha que el mal ha impuesto en aquel lugar. Me hallé en pié, solitario, en parajes que ojo humano jamás vió antes que los míos.

Admiré la abrumadora soledad de los amplios desiertos, escalé orgullosas montañas, sentí la fuerza de la tierra en las más frondosas selvas, navegué por costas que sólo unos pocos venturosos marineros habían avistado décadas atrás e incluso me intruduje en el seno de la tierra para conocer las criaturas que habitan bajo la superficie. Hallé portentos imposibles de describir en todos aquellos lugares, y, en cada uno de ellos, pude encontrar alguna enseñanza...

Y aprendí también acerca de lo que puede hacer el hombre...

Recuerdo que cuando joven hubiese sido impensable que en los campos inmediatos a las paredes de la capital engendros oscuros como Dark Lord y Doppleganger hubiesen podido existir... Caballeros, Paladines y Sacerdotes se hubiesen puesto de inmediato a la cabeza de una coalición para acabar con tales engendros, y sin tomar en cuenta nada hubiesen sacrificado su propia vida con tal de que la paz retornase, al menos, en las vecindades de la ciudad... y ahora... ¡ja!... ahora tales aberraciones vagaron libremente durante días hollando la tierra frente a las narices de nuestros valientes guerreros, asesinando a los jóvenes y haciendo huir despavoridos a los más expertos hasta saciar su hambre de destrucción... Conocí tierra maldita y desolada. Lloré ante la condena de los muertos sin reposo. Abracé con mi alma el dolor de aquellos que no pueden volver. Encontré cotos de cacería que, equivocadamente, dí a conocer a los diversos gremios que encontraba a mi paso, solamente para hallarlos completamente vacíos al pasar nuevamente por ellos...

Vi todo esto, con mis propios ojos... Y mi cantar ya no fue feliz...

Hastiado de tan triste viaje, anclé mis velas en la capital... debí saber que aferrarse a una ilusión es absolutamente inútil en este mundo.

Pasé largas horas caminado por las vetustas calles, intentando encontrar un alma que me ofreciese una agradable plática a cambio de unas notas de música... y sólo hallé más de la sociedad podrida que he visto desde que salí de mi hogar.

En la plaza central estaban aquellos que se denominan los poderosos, los grandes guerreros, los invencibles, los que hacen temblar de miedo a los más terribles monstruos con la sóla mención de sus nombres... allí estaban ellos, los terribles paladines y caballeros, ebrios como cubas, hostigando a las jóvenes que recién llegaban a la capital... estaban los campeones y herreros, luciendo sus pálidas musculaturas, intentando vanamente impresionar a las representantes de Kafra Corp... allí estaban los sacerdotes, cometiendo abusos con sus acólitas... allí estaban los magos, compitiendo estúpidamente por honores tan altos como hacer luchar a muerte las bestiecillas que habían capturado recientemente, todo para alimentar su ego... allí estaban los terroríficos asesinos, tan drogados que con suerte podían mantener sus katares amarrados a sus manos cuando intentaban, sin éxito, ponerse de pié... allí estaban los snipers, en tal estado de inconsciencia que ni siquiera el hedor pestilente de las deposiciones de sus halcones, acumuladas por kilos sobre sus cuerpos, era capaz de hacerles despertar... allí estaba el nuevo rey de Rune Midgar, tan entregado en celebrar con sus nuevos amigos que no veía como otros de ellos invocaban con sus sucias artes legiones de enemigos traídos de más allá del horizonte, con el único fin de burlarse de los con menos experiencia, que fácilmente caían en las garras de tales engendros...

.. Allí estaba yo, observando, resignado, el resultado de tanta vanidad... buscando simplemente un lugar donde mostrar mi arte, donde poder encontrar un pequeño remanso de paz en medio de aquella decadencia...

Y, al fin, cuando el sol se ocultaba, tal como siempre fue desde mi infancia, hallé un lugar donde tocar mi música... un lugar donde, por breves instantes, volvería a ser Sunset, el Bardo de Comodo, cantando para honrar a todos aquellos que cayeron creyendo en que Rune Midgar podría alguna vez volver a ser el reino saludable que alguna vez fué... allí, rodeado de aquellas tristes sombras, tomé mi Gumoongoh y comencé a tocar...

La concurrencia del bar, en principio, y como esperaba, no prestó mayor atención... y, honestamente, no es ese mi ideal. Mi música es producida por mi corazón, y mientras mi melodía replique lo que siente mi alma entonces yo estaré feliz de interpretarla, haya o no audiencia para disfrutarla

Toqué por mis tiempos de infantil alegría, cuando pensaba que el mundo podía ser levemente diferente, pero en escencia el mismo, resonando los acordes de una alegre existencia...

Alcé mi música por aquellos amigos que dejé atrás, hombres con quienes nunca volví a encontrarme, pero que brevemente hicieron creer a este iluso que aún existía una luz...

Toqué una endecha por los que en su tiempo derramaron su sangre para proteger y honrar la tierra que les había aceptado... valientes que sólo la fría muerte pudo impedir no continuasen con su sagrada labor...

Hice de mi melodía un silbo apacible, recordando el sonido del viento en el desierto... un sonoro arrullo, en recuerdo de mi amado bosque... un siseo constante, en honor al vasto mar...

Volvió a nacer mi melodía, esta vez para contar la historia de la última gesta heroica, aquella tan recordada hazaña que logró limpiar por completo los castillos de la capital, eliminando hasta hace poco la maligna presencia que los llenaba.

Cantó mi Gumoongoh en honor a aquellos últimos héroes... aquellos a quienes nadie recuerda... aquellos de quienes nadie es digno de mencionar sus nombres...

Y, finalmente, mi última nota sería para tí, mi amada Rune Midgar... mi sangre se vuelve música y la exhalo en tu honor... me llevo conmigo tu alegre sol, tu cálida tierra y tu antigua memoria... me quedo con lo mejor de tí, con tu última brizna de valor, temple, honor y alegría... me adueño de tí, por completo, para llevarte conmigo hacia el viaje sin retorno...

* * *

_Con esta triste melodía terminó la existencia de un joven músico... no había una pupila seca en todo aquel salón... hombres curtidos en combate, entre los que me cuento, lloraban como niños ante los recuerdos evocados por aquella hermosa pieza..._

_Hallamos su diario entre sus pertenencias... me tomé la libertad de leerlo, tal era la impresión en mí causada por el joven._

_De tal forma Sunset, yo, Fastwind Ironhearth, tu servidor póstumo, Mecánico de Ricarten, miembro de la Real Orden de Tempskron, venido de allende el mar, y actualmente trabajando para el gremio de Artesanos Creadores de Al-de-barán, me inclino a tu servicio, talentoso Bardo. Honraré tu memoria y haré que tu cantar de gesta sea conocido por todo Rune Midgar... ¡Una moneda de Emperium por nuestro adalid¡que se oiga su triste historia!... que sea este su testimonio, su legado, su herencia a una tierra que no supo ver la tempestad en ciernes... Nuestros barcos se acercan, la flota conquistadora, los emblemas de Tempritos y Skronipe se alzan sobre el horizonte... Quien no es capaz de defender su tierra no merece que esta le sustente... ¡Sangre y acero¡Gloria para Priston!_


End file.
